One on the Way
by ElphieFaeThropp
Summary: Elphaba can't sleep, and Fiyero tries to help.


**Also as requested, a quick Fiyeraba fluff, also AU, oneshot. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything involving Wicked, the musical or the books.**

* * *

Elphaba sighed as she sat up. It was the middle of the night, and she just could not sleep. She had tried sleeping on her back, and on each side, but each had only lasted about an hour, and she had kept waking up. She had tried a glass of warm milk before lying down, but that hadn't done anything but make her have to go to the bathroom. Stupid hormones.

With another sigh, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, hoping not to disturb the person sleeping beside her. She stood up carefully, picked her robe up and slipped it on as she made her way to the chair she had placed by the window. She liked to sit there a lot, and think. It was the next best thing to actually going outside.

She sat down quietly, gazing out at the stars as they twinkled in silence. They were so beautiful, and so numerous. They often gave Elphaba pause as she stared up at the sky, wondering just how many there could possibly be, how many there might be hiding from sight. It was such a beautiful sight that she often lost track of how long she'd sit there, just watching.

Tonight, that was not the case, however. As she watched the stars twinkle, she let her mind wander, instead, to the future. Everything would change, she supposed, in the next few months. Things would certainly be a lot different than they currently were. Nothing would ever be the same as it was right now. But, Elphaba reasoned, that could be a good thing. It would definitely be a learning experience for the both of them.

"Fae?"

A hand is placed on her shoulder, and she would have jumped, if she hadn't known who the hand belonged to.

"Fae, are you alright?" The voice sounded concerned, but it's not the first time it's had the same quality to it.

"Yero. I'm fine. I'm just having trouble falling asleep," she responded, turning to face the man kneeling beside her.

"Come back to bed. Maybe I can help you get to sleep."

"I'm fine here. Go back to bed."

There was a slight pause, and Elphaba thought that maybe, for once, she actually won, but that thought was erased from her mind when she felt a pair of strong arms scoop her up and cradle her gently, walking back over to their shared bed.

"Yero, I said I was fine."

"The doctor said you need to sleep." He sat down on the bed, laying her down beside him as he turned on his side to watch her.

"I can't help it if I can't get comfortable."

"Fae, you know you could use me as a pillow if it meant you'd be able to sleep better."

Elphaba chuckled, and shrugged. "I've tried everything."

"Except using me as a pillow."

"Yero!"

"I'm serious." He watched her quietly. "Will you at least give it a try? I know how you used to like sleeping with your head on my chest," he teases gently.

"Don't use that against me. The sound of your heartbeat was comforting."

"Was? It still isn't." He put on an exaggerated pout.

"If it'll make you happy, I'll use you as a pillow, since you're so adamant." She rolled her eyes and scooted over, resting her head on his chest and draping her arm around him.

He smiled softly as she moved closer to him, wrapping one arm around her back and running his other hand through her hair, hoping to soothe her and lull her into sleep.

She smiled softly as she listened to his heartbeat, before looking up at him. He smiled down at her, moving his hand to cup her cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

Elphaba smiled, turning her head ever so slightly so she could press a soft kiss to his palm. "I love you, too." She smiled a little wider. "And so does the little one."

Fiyero couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he moved one hand to rest over her stomach, gently caressing her baby bump. "And I love the little one, too." He couldn't resist the urge much longer as he finally leaned down to press his lips to hers, leaving her breathless with every gentle kiss. He pulled away when he heard her gasp. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and took his hand, which had fallen away from her stomach and placed it back there, pressing down gently. There was silence, and then Fiyero felt a small, yet firm movement against his hand. "It's the baby, Yero. It's the baby! The baby's kicking!" She couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him, tears blurring her vision.

"It's amazing," he said, smiling down at her. "Hey… Don't cry, love. This is good." He reached down to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm just… I'm happy, Yero. Really happy."

That answer was all he needed to lean down and kiss her again and again, and once more, just for good measure. "I wouldn't rather have a child with anyone but you, my precious, precious Fae."

She smiled up at him, feeling the happiest she's pretty sure she's ever felt. "I love you. So much."

"And I love you, Fae. I love you, and the one on the way, too."


End file.
